


Supplicant

by tin_tweezers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tin_tweezers/pseuds/tin_tweezers
Summary: Caleb scratches an itch for Essek.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 132





	Supplicant

Essek says: 

“I’m looking for someone who understands what I need.”

Caleb says:

“Go on.”

And that’s how they find themselves on Essek’s bed, silk ropes twisting round his wrists, Caleb’s eyes hot on his.

“Shadowhand.”

“Caleb.”

“Turn around and put your hands on the bed frame.”

Caleb ties him down with his wrists pressed together, supplicant. Caleb runs a hand down his spine. Caleb pushes on his lower back, so his legs spread and his ass sticks out.  Caleb breaches him with his fingers. Caleb grips his ass cheeks.

“I’m going to take you now, Shadowhand. How do you feel about that?”

“Desperate,” Essek murmurs.

“Eager thing,” Caleb smirks into his shoulder.

“I want to feel full, Caleb.”

“You will be.”

Caleb smacks one cheek cruelly. When he pushes in, it’s deep, slow, inevitable.

“There we are,” he says, and rocks his hips forward. Essek gasps and lets his head hang.

“You know, I see you float around the Bright Queen’s Court, all polished and shining and poised, and I’ve wondered - what do you look like, when that composure falls away?”

“So how... how do I look?”

“Like you were born for this.”

Caleb cums deep inside him, and as soon as he’s pulled out, he stuffs a plug into Essek’s ass, bottling it up inside him.

“I want you to keep that safe for me for now, all right?”

Essek can’t even form a sentence. He’s sunk against the headboard, legs splayed, eyes closed.

Caleb says, “I’m going to wash up, and then I think I’ll do some reading. You, I think you’ll do nicely on the floor, holding my cock in your mouth. And of course, once I’ve had some time to rest, I think I’ll open you back up and come in you again. Would you like that?”

“Caleb,” Essek groans, “Caleb... there’s nothing I want more.”

Caleb runs his hands fondly through Essek’s hair.

“I’ll be back, then.”

Caleb leaves, and Essek drifts.


End file.
